Poorly Planned Proposal's
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Sometimes in life you just love someone so much that you could purpose right now at this very moment and sometimes that's a really bad idea especially when you're not dating that person or if they're in the middle of something else at the time you ask them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>It was Friday night and Gwen was extremely nervous, she couldn't believe that she got the role of Belle in the school play! Yeah she was a goth and would never wear ball gowns just for fun but doing this project was something that would look good on her college application so for that purpose alone she would put on the bright yellow dress and a brown wig and pretend she was a poor girl in a village. It wasn't so bad, the guy who was playing the Beast was a guy named Keith Viewlent and they had History class together as well. It was a full house and everyone was in the audience including her Mother, Brother and her Father that she only sees once a month.<p>

Gwen was on stage and it was the scene where Belle was stuck in the Beast's castle and was opening the curtains to bring some life to the place.

"What are you doing?" Keith as the Beast approached Gwen.

"Just bringing some life in this place." Gwen smiled at him. "It's time to see the world."

"I don't need to see the world." Keith told her. "I'm happy here where I am."

"Surely you can't be happy living here all alone." Gwen told him. "Maybe if you give people a chance you'll see that they can be decent."

The play continued on to the part where Belle and the Beast are dancing in the Ballroom and Gwen was still amazed that she managed to learn to dance this way.

"I just want to stay with you." Gwen told Keith.

"You don't belong here..." Keith told Gwen

Gwen was about to kiss Keith and finish the dance when she suddenly saw someone on stage, someone who didn't belong there, someone she never wanted to see again...Cody.

Cody ran out on stage in the same clothes he wore since he was in Total Drama, it's even been a year since she had seen him and now he's on the stage at her senior play. Everyone was looking at her and Keith on stage and that's when Cody pushed him out of the way and Keith almost fell on the ground.

"Gwen, you look stunning in that dress." Cody almost drooled as he approached Gwen and grabbed her hands. "I've been waiting to see you for so long! You wouldn't believe how much money I had to save just so I could make this trip!"

"It's nice to see you too, Cody..." Gwen awkwardly laughed. "Get off this stage..."

"Don't marry the beast." Cody got on his knee. "Marry me instead! Gwen, I've loved you since the first day our eyes met on Total Drama island."

"Cody, get off the stage...My parents are here." Gwen told him as she started to blush. The crowd started to say 'Awwwwww' like it was the most romantic thing ever.

"Don't awwwww him!" Gwen yelled at the crowd. "He's not my boyfriend! I met him on a reality show! No Cody I'm not marrying you! Why on earth would you think I would?"

"Because we're on a stage?" Cody asked. "Please say yes, Gwen!"

"No way." Gwen stormed off the stage as the crowd booed her. When she got backstage her teacher shook his head.

"Gwen, you do realize this is going on your final grade? You broke character..." The teacher told her.

"I know and I don't care." Gwen threw the wig off and slammed the door going into the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>This is called 'Poorly planned proposal's' and is basically going to be about people proposing at bad times, you can suggest couples but if you don't write a review and just say a couple then you can forget it. Plan on doing more chapters of this. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>Heather was in the shower shampooing her newly grown long hair that she couldn't be more proud of. Heather loved being at home in her really expensive shower with nice glass doors and a sky light. Heather was the type of girl who loved to double condition her hair and she was in the middle of doing it, her head under the water and she even had her iPod on the sink that was playing one of her favorite songs. She had her eyes closed and she was loving the water running down her back. When she opened her eyes she screamed when she saw Alejandro standing in front of her in the show, he was completely clothed.<p>

"Ahhhh! What the hell are you doing in here?!" Heather yelled. "How the hell did you get in my house?!"

"I came in your bedroom window, Mi amour ." Alejandro kissed her hand.

"Alejandro, it's almost midnight and I'm washing my hair." Heather shoved him up against the wall. "If you wanted to take a shower with me then why the hell didn't you take off your clothes?"

"I didn't want to take a shower with you." Alejandro laughed. "I was laying in my bed and then I thought to myself that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, starting right now!"

"You live two hours away." Heather covered her boobs. "Couldn't this have waited until the weekend? I have school tomorrow and by the time you get home it will be almost 3am and your Mother is going to be pissed."

"Heather, will you marry me?" Alejandro got on his knees in the shower, completely soaked from head to toe. "I'll buy you whatever ring you want from the mall. We could drive to Las Vegas and get married tonight! Wouldn't that be amazing?!"

"No!" Heather yelled. "You need to be quiet and get the hell out of my house! I have 2 brothers and a sister who are all in their rooms across the hall and my parents are sleeping in the bedroom next door and I'm not allowed to have boys in my room!"

"Si, but we're engaged so it's okay." Alejandro assured her as Heather stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around her. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if her husband was here."

"Yes they would." Heather glared at him and opened her bathroom door. "Get the hell out before I push you back out the window that you came through!"

"Mi amour, I love it when you get mad." Alejandro watched Heather put her pajama's on. "You have such fire in your eyes."

"I light you on fire if you don't leave!" Heather yelled. "Go home and take the ladder with you."

"You don't mean that." Alejandro smirked.

"Yes, I do." Heather glared. "You don't just go to someone's house and climb in someone's window!"

"You do when you love them and they have a very accessible window." Alejandro laughed.

"My parents never met you, they won't like this." Heather shoved him over to the window. "Seriously, get out of my room!"

"Heather! it's after midnight, get off the phone and go to bed you have school in the morning!" Heather's father flung the door open and yelled at her as he looked at Alejandro. "Heather, who is this?!"

"Hi, I'm Heather's soon to be Husband, my name is Alejand-" Alejandro tried to tell Heather's father but Heather put her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" Heather glared. "Hi Dad, This is Alejandro from Total Drama and he's leaving right now down the ladder that he climbed up! I think we should invest in an alarm system."

Heather opened the window and shoved Alejandro out, making him almost fall down the ladder. Once she saw Alejandro fall down the last 3 steps she laughed and closed the curtains and turned around to look at her Father.

"Uh...Hi Daddy." Heather awkwardly laughed. "I didn't invite him here!"

"You're ground, Heather." Heather's father glared at his daughter and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. How was that? Who should be next? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada**

* * *

><p>Cody had to pee really badly like he always did at 4:15am. He would always get up and navigate his way down the long hallway in his house, this time when Cody woke up he found himself tied to a chair in a dark room with duct tape over his mouth! How the hell did he manage to sleep through that? Cody groaned and tried to yell and that's when the small light in the room turned on and Cody turned his head around to see he was in a bedroom and there were pictures of him everywhere! That's when he realized that he was in Sierra's room.<p>

"Oh Cody! You're awake!" Sierra walked over to him. "I'm going to remove the tape and you're going to not scream, okay?"

Cody nodded his head and Sierra ripped the tape from his mouth and it made him yell.

"What the hell is going on?" Cody demanded to know. "Is this your bedroom?"

"Yes, it is!" Sierra clapped her hands excitedly. "Well it's going to be our room soon! Once I know for sure that I can trust you without drugging you then I'll untie you from the chair! Until then I'll allow you to use the bathroom 3 times a day and you'll get 3 meals a day until you learn to love me."

"Why did you kidnap me in the middle of the night?" Cody asked looking around at his surroundings

"Because there are way too many witnesses in the day!" Sierra laughed. "Duh! Well you should get some sleep, the wedding is this morning at 10:00am! Then tonight we can share my bed. I was going to marry us myself but I found out my license expired and the soonest anyone agreed to do this was at 10:00am!"

"Wait, what?!" Cody was shocked. "I don't want to get married to you! This has got to be illegal..."

"Oh, it is!" Sierra laughed. "I just got so sick of waiting for you to ask me so I figured I would just ask you to marry me!"

"You didn't ask me! I would have remembered that and I would have said 'No' anyway!" Cody yelled.

"That's why I didn't ask you." Sierra giggled. "I just took all those times we spent together on the plane as a 'will you marry me?' and of course I said yes!"

"We only spent time together because we were on the same team!" Cody yelled. "If we're going by the fact that we were on the same team then that would mean that I'm married to you, Gwen, Heather and Courtney too! If we all got married then we would be polygamists and Chris would make a reality show about it! I also have a restraining order that's currently pending against you! That means that we can't get married."

"It's only pending though." Sierra shrugged. "Until it's technically in effect then I'm pretty sure we can't get married. Maybe you should have some more love tea!"

"Let's not get married and drink love tea. Sierra, I think you should go and stalk other people." Cody told her. "I think Cameron might miss you..."

"You know what?" Sierra happily smiled. "I think that's a great idea! Do you ship Camoderra?"

"Uh...Maybe?" Cody laughed awkwardly. "How about you go and get Cameron and we can try it? I'm game!"

"Oh, you really mean that Codykins?!" Sierra squealed and kissed him. "I'll just grab my Mom's car keys and go get Cameron and on the way back I'm getting my hair done for the wedding! Should I wear my hair up or down?!"

"Which takes longer to do?" Cody asked her. "I want you to look your best and the longer you take to get your hair done the better you'll look and the longer this marriage will last."

"I'm going to get a really really super cute up-do then!" Sierra squealed. "I'll B-R-B!"

Sierra ran out of her room and went to get Cameron and get her hair done, while she was gone Cody used that time to escape and call the police who then realized that she was nuts and immediately came to rescue him and immediately got his restraining order set in place. The police were used to this, Sierra's Mother did similar things at least once a month.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, Sierra gets a long ass hair style and it gives Cody time to call the police because that's how you deal with crazy bitches. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>Bridgette was working at her job at the beach as a lifeguard for the summer and she loved it. How could life be any better? She got to work near the water, get a tan and then surf before and after work. While Bridgette was working one day there was a large crowd of people hanging out at the beach and she was the only one on duty and hoped that nothing went wrong.<p>

"Hey Bridgette." Geoff yelled up to the lifeguard tower. "Lookin' good."

"Geoff? What are you doing here?" Bridgette looked down below at him. "I'm working!"

"I know!" Geoff smiled. "That's why I'm here, the swim suit looks amazing on you and I wanted to see your amazing body in it."

"Oh, you're so sweet Geoff." Bridgette smiled. "But I can't talk right now, I'm working Sweetie."

"Yeah, I just couldn't wait and I wanted to tell you something." Geoff smiled.

"HELLLPPPPPPPPPPP!" Some guy suddenly yelled as he flailed his arms in the water. It was a horrible sight and it was kind of sad considering it was really shallow water.

"Not now Geoff!" Bridgette jumped down and ran to help the man.

Bridgette quickly swam out and grabbed the man and gave him CPR.

"Hey Bridgette, can you stop doing that CPR make-out thing with that guy?!" Geoff yelled and ran towards the scene. "I need to ask you something! Please marry me!"

"Huh?" Bridgette stopped and looked up at him. "Geoff, this is a really bad time! This man is coughing up water! I need to help this guy!"

"So, what's the answer?!" Geoff asked. "I need to know so I can call Duncan! They're only willing to hold the tux he wanted until 5:00pm!"

"You already told Duncan and he rented a tux?!" Bridgette yelled as she inserted more air into the man's mouth and continued to do CPR. "Geoff, call an ambulance!"

"Fine..." Geoff dialed his phone. "Hello? Yeah, 911 my name is Geoff and I'm at the beach and my beautiful girlfriend is giving this man CPR, she's a lifeguard. Can you get here soon, dude?"

Geoff hung the phone up and then looked at Bridgette and the crowd.

"Well Bridgette?" Geoff asked. "Will you do the honor of being my wife?!"

"Yes!" Bridgette yelled. "I'll marry you if you just let me save this man!"

"Yesssss!" Geoff yelled. "I'm so stoked about this!"

"That's great, Geoff." Bridgette took another deep breath and finally got the man revived.

"Thank you so much!" The man happily sat up and coughed a bit as the ambulance arrived and Geoff happily skipped off alone into the sun to go and call Duncan the greatest news ever, that he would get to wear the tux that looked really cool. Duncan sent him a picture of the tux and really did look good. Geoff couldn't wait to see how good it looked on him in person.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, one actually went well and accepted. Now what should I do next? I took a suggestion from a guest, so whoever you are I hope that amused you. I think Geoff just wanted to see Duncan's tux =P <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>LeShawna was at the nail salon with her Mom, Sister and two cousins, it was something they did every other weekend and they considered it to be a 'girls day' and after they got their nails done they would usually go and get something to eat however this weekend was different. LeShawna was happily having her nails painted a dark purple when all of a sudden Harold walked in and got on his knee in front of her and opened a ring box.<p>

"LeShawna my love I cannot live one more day without you." Harold took a deep breath. "Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"No." LeShawna glared. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I couldn't stand us being apart!" Harold proclaimed. "I called you, texted you, emailed you and you never responded."

"Duh! I was hoping you'd get the message." LeShawna glared. "Now get out! You're embarrassing me in front of my family!"

"LeShawna is that the weird kid that was madly in love with you on the show?" LeShawna's mother approached them. "I thought you said he lived far away from here!"

"I do." Harold confirmed. "I live 7 hours and 43 minutes from this exact salon but I love the luscious LeShawna just too much to stay away and you're an idiot to think I would stay away."

"Did you just call my Mom an idiot?" LeShawna put her hands on her hips and glared. "Harold, you live far enough where I shouldn't have to worry about you finding me in public! Don't make me have to move away to the United States! How did you even know I got my nails done at this salon? Have you been stalking me?!"

"I only asked Sierra for a little bit of help." Harold insisted. "Gosh, you're such an idiot for rejecting me! With my mad skills I'll have a job that can provide you with everything you want in life."

"Harold that ring you gave me isn't even real, why would I want that? It looks like plastic and it's almost 3 sizes too small anyway! Look at the size of that!" LeShawna yelled. "I don't like you that way, you were an island fling and a plane bathroom fling and now it's nothing. I tried to be nice but I don't think that works on you, sugar."

"You'll have to say yes!" Harold insisted. "I called the local news station so you say yes on live TV and if you don't then you'll be the one who your whole town is talking about, you'd be an idiot to say no in front of cameras!"

"Can I kick his ass Mom? I want to do it without getting grounded..." LeShawna smirked at her Mother.

* * *

><p>"In other news Total Drama's own nerdy boy Harold stopped by to see our local favorite LeShawna! He thought she was going to marry him and she thought he should go away and he did, the ambulance came and treated him for injuries and he's spending the night in the local hospital where he will be released in the morning." The reporter announced.<p>

"Harold, I brought you your medication." The nurse handed him his pills. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I can almost see out of my right eye." Harold muted the TV. "LeShawna is such an idiot...I still love her though."

* * *

><p><strong>Well Harold got his ass kicked so that's always fun to write? I don't really think I made LeShawna a bitch, I think it's more of her getting annoying with him for constantly bugging her and this as her breaking point. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nada**

* * *

><p>Duncan was sitting in the living room at his house while his Dad was working and his Mom went to the store. Ever since the show ended and Duncan went home he went back to his life of beating up kids and getting detention all the time at school, which he never actually went to. Duncan was the leader of his 'crew' again and his life was finally back to the way it was before he went on that show and he was glad because he didn't have to worry about Gwen and Courtney fighting over him and if he never had to hear their voices again. The doorbell rang and Duncan sighed in annoyance, he hated answering the doorbell because usually it was someone trying to sell him something.<p>

"Hey Duncan." His friend Mason greeted him. "I got bored and figured we could play some video games."

"Sure, I guess." Duncan agreed. "Come on in."

Mason was Duncan's best friend and partner in crime, they did everything together when Duncan was home and he even made money selling Duncan merchandise when he was on the show. They also used to beat up people together. Mason knew where Duncan's fridge was and got them both a can of soda while Duncan set up the game.

"Dude, it's so good to have you back in the area." Mason told him. "I missed having you around. You think you're ever going back on that show again?"

"Never." Duncan told him. "I am done with Total Drama and Chris Mclean."

"I don't blame you, man." Mason agreed. "It looked brutal on that show. I don't know how you deal with that Chef guy."

"Chef wasn't as bad as you would think." Duncan told him. "It's more like dea-"

As Duncan was talking to his friend he was interrupted by a brick flying through the window and breaking the class and getting it all over the floor.

"What the hell?!" Duncan yelled as he went to the brick and picked it up. "Who did you piss off now Mason?"

"I didn't do anything!" Mason yelled. "It must have been you! The brick went through your window, not mine!"

As Duncan and Mason were trying to figure out what they did to piss someone off and how badly they were going to beat up the person who did it, Courtney climbed through the window and looked extremely pissed, Mason looked speechless and Duncan looked super annoyed to see her.

"Seriously?" Duncan glared at her. "Did you just throw a brick at my window?"

"Yes and I broke the glass." Courtney seemed proud of herself. "Mission accomplished."

"You could have rang the doorbell." Duncan sighed. "Are you going to clean this mess up?"

"No." Courtney crossed her arms. "Who's this weird looking doofus?"

"I'm Mason." Mason introduced himself. "You're kinda hot, so much better in person then on TV."

"Don't talk to me." Courtney glared at Mason. "Duncan, I've been doing a lot of thinking since you cheated on me on TV and I've decided that I'm not going to let this happen and I'm not letting you make an ass out me, you broke up with me after I spent like two seasons fixing you! We're getting married and then we're going to announce it to magazines so they'll know that I'm the winner in all of this and I get my happy ending."

"What about my happy ending?" Duncan smirked. "Don't I get one of those?"

"As long as your happiness is the same as mine, then yes." Courtney laughed. "If your happiness involves you coming to live with my parents and getting a part time job while I go to law school then yeah you can have some happiness."

"I don't want to do that, Courtney." Duncan told her. "I'm done with you and Gwen and I just really want to be left alone and play video games with my friends. I think you should turn around and go back out the window you came in that you're still paying for."

"I think you should stop talking before I beat you in the head with a brick." Courtney told him. "That's what's happening next if you don't come with me right now. We have lots of planning to do Duncan, the wedding is supposed to be in 3 days."

"I didn't even agree to marry you!" Duncan sighed. "I think you're crazy and in case you didn't remember my Dad is a cop and I can have you arrested."

"You wouldn't have me arrested." Courtney laughed."You love me way too much."

"Used to." Duncan told her. "Not anymore."

"I'll marry her." Mason took Courtney's hand.

"As if." Courtney pulled her hand away. "I'm only marrying Duncan so I can have my happy Total Drama ending, you weren't on the show so I don't see that happening."

"I'm not marrying you." Duncan told her. "Get lost already."

"I'm not leaving so what do you think about that?" Courtney sat on the couch and smirked.

"Do you know where Mason lives?" Duncan asked.

"No." Courtney told him. "Mason is a loser, why would I know where he lives?"

"Let's go to your place, Mase." Duncan laughed. "Have fun staying here by yourself Courtney."

"You have to come back sometime!" Courtney yelled at him. "I'll be here when you get back."

"I hope you're here when my Dad gets off his shift." Duncan told her as he walked out of the house. "You can explain to him why you broke the window and what you're doing here."

Before Courtney could respond Duncan and Mason were in the car as fast as they could and sped off before Courtney could chase after them and once they were at the end of the street that's when Duncan called his father and later Courtney was arrested for trespassing and violence.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that would be a fun little twist to add and have Courtney demand marriage. I really liked how this chapter turned out and I hope you all do too! I don't know who is next but I'm open to suggestions if anyone has any. Thanks for reading guys! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>Noah was laying on his bed in his room reading his History book so he could catch up on his homework and keep his straight A report card going. Since he's been back from the show he promised himself that he would never hang out with morons again or go to any of those stupid parties that Sierra kept sending him invites to, it's been almost seven months since he got off of the show and Sierra sent him at least four invites to some stupid party that made its way to the paper shredder in the living room. While Noah was in the middle of studying there was a knock at his door<p>

"Calvin!" Noah yelled. "That better not be you again! What the hell do you want now?! I told you not to bother me while I'm studying!"

"Someone's here to see you." Calvin told him. "I just came to let you know."

"Whatever!" Noah slammed his book shut and went over to the door and swung it open to see his brother standing there with a girl, not only was it a girl but it was one from Total Drama of all places.

"I thought I told you not to let people from that show in." Noah sighed. "I guess it's a little late for that now. Beat it Calvin, I'll handle it from here."

Calvin flipped Noah off and then walked down the hallway. Noah could hear the chaos that was the yelling of all his siblings downstairs and that just reminded him why he stayed in his room and why he signed up for the show in the place.

"Do I even know you?" Noah asked the girl, who turned out to be Dawn. "If you're having a party then I'm not interested."

"I'm not interested in parties." Dawn smiled at Noah. "I'm interested in you. I've spent 3 days walking to your house."

"You walked here and it took you days to get here?" Noah laughed. "That's good for you, what the hell do you want from me? I'm studying."

"Well you see I read auras and I was watching you on an interview and your aura is the one I've been seeing in my dreams." Dawn smiled. "Those colors, how can I forget them? You are my soul mate and I've been waiting for the day we would meet. Would you like to sit down somewhere and we can discuss this. I'd like to make sure we're both in agreement to how we're going to do things."

"I'm not sure I follow?" Noah asked confused. "What exactly are we doing?"

"I'm here to offer you a relationship." Dawn took his hand. "I know this is meant to be and I think the sooner we unite as one the better off in life we'll be."

"I don't really want a relationship." Noah told her. "Especially not with a girl from that show. I'm also not a believer in auras so you're out of luck."

"You don't understand, I've come all this way to talk to you." Dawn told him as Noah gestured for Dawn to come in his room and he shut the door behind them. "Don't you think we would be good together?"

"Not really." Noah told her. "I'm not looking for anyone."

"I've came all this way." Dawn told him. "I was hoping you would agree to marry me in a ritual in the woods, I mean of course not today or anything! We can take it slow."

"I'm good and you're creepy." Noah told her. "I'm going to finish studying now, make sure you shut the door on the way out."

"My aura and your aura will be competed and united as one if you just give me a chance." Dawn sighed. "It would be great, I can see us doing well together and I would appreciate it if you would just considering I spent days getting here just to ask you in person. My aura will change to a really sad shade of blue if you reject me."

"Here." Noah handed Dawn a $20.00 bill. "Take this for a bus ride home or something."

"You gave me money, does this mean that maybe you would consider this in the future?" Dawn asked. "I can give you my number if you wish and you can contact me."

"I'm good." Noah told her. "If you go down the stairs and through the hallway that's past the living room, you'll find the door and you can leave that way. There's a bus stop down at the end of the street."

"If you want me to leave then I will but I just want you to know I already had the flower crowns and the fire ready for a lovely outside ceremony." Dawn was almost in tears. "I thought there was no way that you would want to turn this amazing energy away."

"Nope." Noah told her. "You're really strange and the way you are approaching me I think you might be Izzy's level of crazy."

Noah slammed the door in Dawn's face and then she sighed before looking at the money Noah gave her. This trip was a waste of time and she decided that she was just going to call people to discuss auras with them before she showed up at someone's house who didn't believe in the same things she did and getting a door slammed in her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. I could see Dawn trying to find her soul mate based on auras and I can see Noah not believing in it and thinking she was crazy. I can't see Noah wanting to even get married. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nada**

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night that Zoey had been waiting for all week. She overheard Mike talking on the phone and found out that he was going to purpose to her at dinner at a restaurant she was going to with him tonight, so to prepare for this, Zoey left her hair down and put on her black dress and borrowed a pair of black shoes from her sister.<p>

When Mike picked her up she was so excited that she couldn't contain herself and she loved that when she got there, Mike already had a large and private booth in the back away from everyone else. The waitress took their drink orders and handed them menus and then when they finally got a minute alone Mike asked her:

"So, what do you want to eat?" Mike asked her. "I hear the food is great here."

"I don't know yet." Zoey giggled. "This place sure is romantic! Do you want to split an appetizer with me?"

"Nah." Mike shrugged. "I'm good. I want to save room for dessert."

"Oh..." Zoey laughed awkwardly. "That's okay then. I love the booth."

"Yeah, it's for something special." Mike smiled.

"I can only imagine." Zoey told him. "You made this night amazing so far."

"Wait until you see the rest of the night." Mike told her. "I've been meaning to tell you something."

"I can hardly wait!" Zoey giggled. "Do you think it'll be life changing?"

"Yeah, sure." Mike looked around. "Oh, look! Duncan's here!"

"Duncan's here?" Zoey groaned. "Quick! Pick your menu up and maybe he won't see us."

"Duncan is going to be joining us..." Mike awkwardly laughed. "I hope you're not mad."

"No, it's fine." Zoey lied as Duncan walked over to the table. "Oh, hey Duncan."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Duncan sat down. "Mike, why did you invite me here?"

"Just wait a minute." Mike told both Zoey and Duncan. "Once Anne Maria gets here I'll explain everything."

"You're buying this grub, right?" Duncan asked as he looked at the menu. "Because I'm broke."

"No problem." Mike told him.

"Anne Maria is coming?!" Zoey yelled. "We're not buying Duncan and Anna Maria food!"

"Sorry I'm late." Anne Maria sat down. "I was told that Vito wanted ta ask me sumthin'."

"You've got to be kidding me." Zoey groaned. "This is a joke, right?"

"I wanted to tell you that I stopped taking my medication because I felt like I should let my personalities be themselves." Mike told her. "That's what I wanted to tell you."

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" Zoey glared. "You brought me here to tell me the personalities are back?"

"Actually..." Mike laughed. "Vito wanted to see Anne Maria and Svetlana wanted to see Duncan..."

"Wait what?" Duncan looked confused as Mike got a weird look in his eyes and it looked like his lips got bigger too.

"Zuncan, I zas been wzhatching you all season." Svetlana took Duncan's hand. "Zill you marry zmhe?"

"Uh...No?" Duncan looked around the table. "This is really weird, I think I'm just going to leave."

As Duncan walked away, Mike got another weird look in his eyes and his shirt came off and his hair seemed to look gelled down.

"Anna baby." Vito winked at her. "Would ya do da honor of bein' my gal and marrying me?"

"If the ugly Red head is outta da picta." Anne Maria smiled and then glared at Zoey.

"I don't think I can do that ta Mikey." Vito sighed.

"Den I'm outta here." Anne Maria glared at Zoey and left.

Once they were gone, Mike turned back into himself and blushed while Zoey just stared at him. Mike took his straw and started to stir his drink.

"Mike, are you going to ask me to marry you?" Zoey asked him. "I need to know."

"I can't." Mike shrugged. "I like you and everything but I don't see myself as the marrying type. Hey would you mind if I just got my food to go? Switching personalities makes me really tired."

Mike then stood up and asked the waitress to get his food to go for him and left Zoey sitting there. Zoey looked around and watched Mike leave in disbelief.

"He was my ride home..." Zoey sighed and went to get her phone out of her purse so she could have her sister come and get her.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Zoke is done and tell me what couples you want to see next. Hope you guys enjoyed this. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Nada.

* * *

><p>It was 8:57pm and Gwen had just finished her Algebra homework and then she was going to bed and calling it an early night, she had a morning gym class at 7:45am and she wanted to get as much sleep as she possibly could.<p>

When she got upstairs she stepped out of her daily outfit and slid on a pair of plaid pants and a black T-shirt with handcuffs and she climbed into bed. Gwen was almost asleep 15 minutes later until she heard a tapping at her window. At first she tried to ignore it but it just kept happening and it was getting on her nerves so she went to find out what that annoying sound was and as luck would have it, it was Trent. Gwen sighed in annoyance and opened the window just so he would stop.

"Trent, why are you throwing rocks at my bedroom window?" Gwen sighed. "Can you go away? I have to get up early tomorrow!"

"I need to tell you something Gwen!" Trent told her. "It's really important! Look at the clock and tell me what time it is!"

"It's 9:09pm." Gwen sighed. "Please tell me you're not here to tell me about the power of nine!...again!"

"Not tonight." Trent laughed. "Just listen."

_Hey Gwen it's 9:09  
>so I'm here to ask you,<br>will you be mine? _

_You see I need a wife  
>to be in my life!<br>if you say no then I'll stab you with a knife!_

_By marrying me you'll get a dress and you'll get a ring!  
>If this song annoys you, say yes and I won't be forced to sing!<br>I wanted to write you a song that was nine verses long!  
>I have to admit that lately my writing's shit!<em>

Now I know all of the cast thinks that I'm insane!  
>In my defense they were all idiots who agreed to get shoved off a plane!<br>Now I hope you know that I always cared about you!  
>I know I'm messing up your yard by singing here, please don't sue!<br>I always loved you.

_Everyone walks around and says I'm in a nine cult!  
>I personally find that to be an insult!<br>The next moron that says that to me is getting shocked with a tazer  
>I'm pretty sure it'll cause a painful electric jolt. <em>

_This is the 6th verse of the song  
>I hope this pleases the god of nine<br>and this song makes you mine!  
>While I'm here can I get laid?<br>I made a bet with Scott from season four!  
>That you'll say yes and you're legs will open like a door!<em>

_Hey Gwen, I know that we should be wed  
>I don't like sleeping alone, we could share your bed.<br>Remember all those things you loved about me?  
>Yeah, before the nine came in to play, it was hard to keep you away!<br>I'm still that guy of your dreams, though you seem to be distant so it seems!  
>Just give me one more chance! The magic can enhance!<br>I don't think your parents would even care!  
>For our honeymoon we can go to the fair!<em>

_I'm considering keeping the 9th god a secret!  
>People seem to think it's weird and strange!<br>It's okay though, I'm a page ahead of the rest of the world!  
>You should join the power of nine with me! Then you'll seeeeeeee!<br>How happy we can be!  
>Nine, you and me!<br>Just us threeeeeeeee!_

_The song ends now because this is verse nine!  
>I've written this song like 50 times and this was the only one that was fine!<br>Did I mention that my family is rich? The ring is huge...  
>Don't be a bitch! Just say 'I do'<br>and I will too!  
>Gwen and Trent!<br>Just me and you!  
>and NINNNNNEEEEEEEEE!<em>

"Well?!" Trent panted as he was out of breath. "Did you like that song?!"

"Trent, we broke up a long time ago." Gwen yawned. "I'm tired, go home or I'm calling the cops!"

"Is that a yes?!" Trent asked. "The 9th god said that if I get married then I can be normal again!"

"I'm starting to think you were never normal." Gwen told him. "Good Night Trent!"

"Dammit!" Trent muttered. "Guess I'll have to try Courtney's house! What rhymes with Courtney?!"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! This is Trent's strange song that I 'wrote' and I really didn't write it, I sang it in my head and it was shitty there too! I never thought Trent would be a good song writer anyway! Especially with his actual 'summer bummer' song he wrote. So, who should propose next?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p>Dave was at home trying to sanitize his room clean. He just finished dusting his room and spraying disinfectant all over the place and it smelled lemony fresh. He was just happy to be home and off that dreaded fake island. He was waiting for his parents to come home so they could go out for Chinese food. There was a knock at the door and Dave answered, hoping that it was his new sweater that he ordered online. He was sad when he opened the door and it was Ella.<p>

"Oh no, not someone else from Total Drama..." Dave went to shut the door but Ella stopped it and ran into his arms, embracing him with a hug.

"My prince!" Ella squeed. "You live in such a lovely castle."

"Why are you at my house?" Dave asked her.

"I wrote you a song to explain to you why I'm here."

_My Time on the show is finished and done, but that's not to say I didn't have fun!  
>I'll miss you all from tall to small and even this little gnome!<br>So long my prince, you made my heart wince..._

"No! No! No!" Dave covered his ears. "I've heard this song and I love sky! You need to leave! Take a plane to wherever you came from and just GOOOOOO!"

"Wait! Prince David, I have come with a proposal for you!" Ella smiled. "Please just listen? I have a new song!"

"I'm scared of your songs!" Dave almost sobbed. "If you come in, please take your shoes off!"

"Anything you wish, my Prince." Ella slid off her shoes and placed her hands on Dave's shoulders, found his couch and lightly pushed him into the seat.

_Prince Dave, please love me I'll be your slave!  
>I want to be your Bride, a wife that has so much pride!<br>marriage can be rough but I'm along for the ride!_

"Ella! No, I can't marry you!" Dave yelled. "I love sky and your songs scare me! You're moving too fast for all of this!"

_You love sky and I love you.  
>What's a singing girl to do?<br>I can give you all my life I swear!  
>I would be there for you if you got attacked by a bear!<em>

"I wouldn't want to be attacked by a bear!" Dave started to look around. "I don't like your songs! They make me feel weird, like something bad is going to happen to me!"

_Dave will you marry me?  
>It would fill my heart with glee!<br>We could take off to my castle  
>You'll never have another germ hassle!<em>

_When you're king and I am queen  
>We will have the most beautiful land.<br>Maids will clean anything you wish with a clap of a hand!_

_My dear prince please join me in matrimony!  
>It would be a shame to waste, I already set up the ceremony!<br>The love Dave Brought to Ella was really...Swella?_

"Dave, my prince..." Ella got down on one knee. "Please return with me the palace that is my home."

"I don't think so." Dave lightly shoved her away. "I don't want to get married at a young age and I'm not sure if I want to live in your world, I think you have a horrible concept of reality!"

"At least I don't live in a bubble!" Ella yelled, holding back her tears.

"That was Cameron!" Dave yelled back. "I just don't like germs! I never lived in a bubble! You need to go away and find someone else who lives in a fantasy world! Go call Leonard or something!"

Dave then ran upstairs to his bedroom and locked his door. Ella sat down and cried on the couch until Dave's parents showed up and looked pretty confused and threatened to call the police if she didn't get out of their house. Ella left, she hated this world. She would much rather live in her world of fantasy.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! That was EllaDave and Dave was kinda an asshole. What do you guys think I should do next? Suggest some things and we'll see what happens. Until next chapter! I'm out of here. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Nada.

* * *

><p>Shawn was preparing for the zombie invasion that he was sure was going to happen soon. His life was going to end when they came and took over the world, the only thing that would save him would be to marry someone so he took all the money from his parents bank account and hopped on the first plane to Australia to make this happen.<p>

When he got off the plane at the airport he didn't know where to go or where Jasmine lived. In his head they were going to get married in the airport the second he got off the plane. Once he got there he realized that he really didn't think this through at all, however it was far too late for him to even go back home and his parents were going to be pretty pissed that he drained the bank account. Shawn found himself pulling out his phone and showing random people in the airport episodes of Total Drama with Jasmine in hopes that someone would be able to tell him where she lived or how he could find her. After almost 2 hours of asking around, Shawn finally found someone that could direct him in the direction of the Australian paparazzi and then they directed him to her house.

"Jasmine!" Shawn pounded on the door. "Open the door! I need to tell you something important!"

a few seconds later Jasmine opened the door and seemed shocked to see Shawn standing in front of her.

"Shawn?" Jasmine seemed confused. "Mate? What are you doing here?"

"Jasmine, I think the world is ending and we're all going to be turned into zombies!" Shawn told her. "The only way we can survive this whole thing is if we get married and I teach you how to fight the zombies!"

"I thought that was a joke..." Jasmine sighed. "Shawn, I like you and everything but getting married because you think zombies are attacking? Mate, that's a little crazy! How did you even find my house?"

"I asked around." Shawn told her. "It's not that crazy! I'm just trying to look out for your life! You're the one person in this world that I trust! Please, don't be like the kids at school and take it as a joke! If you marry me, you won't regret it!"

"Shawn..." Jasmine looked confused. "You came all the way here to ask me to do that? Shawn, I don't know even how to respond to that, mate!"

"Jas, you're the only one in this world that I care about." Shawn grabbed her hands. "If I had to survive the zombie apocalypse with anyone, it's going to be you! You can kick zombie butt if you wanted too! I've seen you physically climb trees and I want you on my side."

"Marriage is the only way to do that?" Jasmine asked him, almost as if she was thinking about it.

"Yes." Shawn confirmed. "I know this sounds bizarre but can't you see us together? Fighting the undead for the rest of our lives?"

"You're crazy, mate." Jasmine pulled her hands away from him.

Shawn figured that she wasn't going to marry him, that they wouldn't be together and he was pretty sure he was going to get eaten by zombies. As he walked away the Australian paparazzi were snapping picture of him, that's what he figured was going to happen for publically asking people how to find her. As he reached the path to the end of her house he heard her yell his name.

"Shawn!" Jasmine yelled from her doorway. "Where you goin', mate?!"

"Back home." Shawn told her and kept walking.

"You never let me answer!" Jasmine yelled to him. "I didn't say 'No'! My answer is yes!"

"Seriously?" Shawn turned around and sprinted back to her doorway. "You don't think this whole thing is crazy?"

"Oh, I definitely think this is crazy." Jasmine embraced him into a hug. "I didn't say I wouldn't do it, mate."

"You'll...you'll marry me?" Shawn seemed surprised as the Australian paparazzi awwwww'ed and snapped some pictures.

"Yes." Jasmine agreed. "Why don't you come inside? We can tell my folks and we can plan the wedding and the zombie counter attacks."

Shawn smiled happily and went inside with Jasmine to discuss the plans and to internationally call his parents and apologize for taking off and spending all their money, he was hoping they would be understanding. He was also hoping that his future in-laws would be understanding when they got their phone bill and saw just how much it costs to call from Australia to Canada.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg! I can't write Jasmine for the life of me. One of the few characters I don't think I can write well. I also don't know if there is such a thing as the Australian paparazzi so I'm saying for the sake of this chapter that there is. Someone is actually getting married, I think Jasmine would totally agree to marry him because even though she's not my favorite character, she's not a bitch and he did travel all the way there to ask her! I like the final ending to this even though the chapter itself took me forever to write Jasmine! <strong>

**Who's next? Gimmie couples! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Nada.

* * *

><p>Chris was minding his own business, all he wanted to do was watch porn and maybe take a hot bath and enjoy not being near any of the contestants. The plan was to not talk to any of the contestants or see them again, at least not until there was a new season where he would be forced to interact with them.<p>

The last thing Chris expected was to have anyone ring his doorbell after 9 O'clock at night. Nobody ever came to visit him except Chef and he always called first and usually banged loudly on the door until Chris answered it. Chris stormed to the door in his robe and was annoyed when he saw who was at the door. It was Topher.

"Oh my god..." Chris groaned. "It's you. You're here, at my house. why?"

"Chris, I came to ask you to marry me." Topher told him as he shoved the host aside and stepped inside his mansion. "Now shut the door so we can talk about this."

"No!" Chris yelled at him as he did slam the door shut. "People are going to get the wrong idea because you're at my house! I'm in my robe and you're not even a hot female contestant."

"I'm not fond of marrying you either." Topher sat down on Chris's couch in his living room. "You're getting old and less attractive but I need to marry you if I ever want to be famous and host my own show or take over your job."

"This isn't helping you." Chris glared. "I'm getting a facelift in three weeks anyway and then I'll be good as new."

"For now." Topher told him. "You think I'm happy about this? I'm not but this is business and we do what we have to do so we can make it big! I even bought you a ring."

"Woah, back it up!" Chris stepped away from Topher. "First of all, I'm not marrying you. The other thing wrong with this is I'm a manly man, if I ever got married I would give someone the ring and I'm not about to give you a ring."

"Do you even want to see your engagement ring?" Topher asked him and he pulled out a ring with one small diamond. "It's real."

"Small." Chris laughed. "I'd never wear something that small. As a host who gets photographed a lot, I would want a much larger ring that it way more expensive then what you have."

"I made sure it was real at least." Topher sighed. "It cost me almost 300 bucks. I figured we could save up and when you get old and senile and I become the host, I'll buy you a nicer one."

"Cute." Chris glared. "I'm not impressed and you're ruining my night. I'd rather watch porn or the unedited video of the season one girls when they were in the showers. I mean, I could go and watch the Revenge of the island girls but they weren't as great...Zoey was such a prude."

"Chris, just calm down." Topher told him. "I don't think it would be that horrible! I promise you and all you have to do is let m move in with you."

"Oh no, we're not doing this." Chris sighed. "You're annoying me so badly! It's just as bad as when you were on the show. I'm soooo not sharing my hair supplies with you! We're not getting married because I don't think I can deal living with you! I wasn't even the one who casted you, that was Chef! He found out that you were a host wannabee! He thought it would be funny!"

"So, you think I'm good looking?" Topher asked him. "You said that you can't deal with me, you never said you didn't think I was good looking..."

"Topher!" Chris told him. "Turn around and go the hell home! You're not going to be the future host of Total Drama and you're not going to be my...Uh...Wife? Yeah, that's not happening!"

"We don't have to have sex or anything." Topher told him. "C'mon Chris, you're a smart guy! You know it would look good for both of us! We can get a divorce in a year or two and make it look good."

"Get out!" Chris yelled as he shoved Topher out of his front door.

"Okay." Topher told him as he sighed. "I guess the paparazzi will have to find out how you seduced me..."

Topher laughed to himself as Chris watched him leave. Chris started to wonder if he should have accepted Topher's offer because the more he thought about it, the crazier he seemed. The paparazzi was going to have a field day with this if he was crazy enough to accuse Chris of anything.

* * *

><p><strong>This was suggested by my friend RedEyedWarrior who thought this would be fun to see me write because he knows it collides with my love of Chrisney. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Send me some more suggestions and I'll see what we can make happen. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Nada.

* * *

><p>It was the end of All-Stars and she just got sent in a bubble, to be fair almost everyone got sent up in a bubble and got shot down by Chef who chased them down in their gassy balloons. This was the last time he'd see the cast again before they'd go back to their normal lives and it was now or never. Chris went to his dressing room to get the ring and do something he never dreamed of doing, he was going to purpose. He decided that after knowing Courtney for almost five season's he was going to ask her to Marry him even though they've never dated.<p>

He walked back to the cabin the girls were staying at and waited for the girl who just turned 17 to return from the showers after the filming wrapped up. Finally when she came back, her hair was still wet and she was pulling orange goo from out of her hair still and she looked like she had enough of the island.

"You look like you've had a blast." Chris smirked. "You have a little goo in your hair still."

"I know that!" Courtney glared. "Why would you have Owen even do that to us and then have Chef shoot us down after the cameras stopped? What is wrong with you?! What is wrong with this show?!"

"It was for the ratings." Chris rolled his eyes. "We got you guys down, that should count for something,"

"You'd do anything for the ratings, wouldn't you?" Courtney sighed as she pulled another piece of orange goo from her hair. "I'm packing and going home tomorrow and I couldn't be happier to finally be out of this show's contract."

"That's what I came to talk to you about." Chris told her as he sat down on the wooden steps to lead into her cabin. "Courtney, will you mar-"

"Come back for another season?" Courtney interrupted and laughed. "You've got to be kidding me if you think I'd want to come back and deal with Chef's horrible cooking and the lumpy beds? Yeah, I'm going to take a pass on that."

"That's totally not what I was going to even ask you." Chris stood up and crossed his arms. "Give me more credit then that!"

"I don't really have much credit for you." Courtney shrugged. "I just want to go home. Why are you even out and talking to me?"

"Look, I was thinking that we've been around each other a lot the past few seasons so I was thinking, why give that up?" Chris asked her. "Do you know what I mean yet?"

"Yes and I told you a million times I'm not going to be on a new season." Courtney laughed. "I want to go home and catch up on graduating top of my class and making it to Law School. Have I ever told you I wanted to go to law school? I think it's about time I get my life on track and do some serious things."

"Or you could wear this ring and never worry about a damn thing again." Chris Held open the ring box and showed her a ring. "You wouldn't need to go to law school, I've made enough money to get you whatever you want. I've actually grown attached to you."

"You're joking right?" Courtney laughed hard. "Duncan's been on this show as long as I have and so has Gwen and Owen. Are you going to give them all rings too?"

"No." Chris told her. "Remember in All-Stars when you weren't allowed on for half the season?! You came back for me, just admit it."

"I didn't come back for you." Courtney looked at him in a way he wasn't expecting. "I'm Seventeen and you're...well...older..."

"Are you serious? You flirted with me Courtney!" Chris told her with a frustrated tone. "That's the only reason I brought you back for the other seasons."

"I'm not sorry I came back and if you had to feel that way then I guess it worked for me?" Courtney seemed like she thought about it. "You never even asked me out at all, you just offered me a ring. How did you think this would go?"

"How the hell did you think I would think it would go, Court?" Chris groaned, obviously now annoyed. "I came over here with no cameras, No chef and no other annoying contestants and I asked you to Marry me."

"Are you telling me you expected me to just want to get married and throw my life away?" Courtney asked. "I'm actually offended that you even asked me to get married. You know I want a life right? Do you think I just want to sit around all day and do nothing? This show was for the experience."

"Do you want to take a look at the ring and think about it?" Chris asked her one last time.

"No, I don't." Courtney turned to go back to the cabin. "I need to finish packing."

Chris watched Courtney walk into her cabin and shut the door behind her. How could she have just said 'no' to him? This sounded like a break-up but it couldn't have been because he never actually asked her out and now he realized he just lost her. He never in his wildest dreams imagined a season without Courtney.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a soft spot for Chrisney! I wasn't going to have her say yes even though I seriously wanted to do it. Anyway, Chris asked her to marry him out of the blue and it was too late, most people will probably hate this. I felt bad for Chris and I just did ChrisTopher and I try not to do two people in any couple in a row but I needed some Chrisney to get back in the writing. Request your couples in the review section and lemme know what you want me to write next!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Nada.

* * *

><p>Tammy never liked school, the only good thing about it was after School on Friday's when they had a LARPing club meeting. Other than that, Tammy didn't really like school very much and she didn't have friends, except for the ones in the LARP club with her but those kids wouldn't even admit they were in the club and refused to hang out with her when the club wasn't going on. It would seem that most of the kids were ashamed of their inner geek.<p>

One Friday, Tammy had enough of being ignored and decided that she was going to finally be herself and wear her costume to School for the whole day. Even if nobody else wanted to express themselves with their LARP life, she was going to. It no longer mattered to her if people liked what she did anymore.

People talked and whispered about Tammy all day, just for wearing her costume. The Teachers asked her to not wear the costume anymore and Tammy agreed, however she still wanted to make the best of the day while she had the costume on and stayed happy in her thoughts, knowing that what she was currently wearing on the outside, made her feel good on the inside.

* * *

><p>It was later in the day and School had finally ended and Tammy was getting ready to go to her LARP club. While she was on her way to the club, this group of girls walked up behind her and slammed her into the lockers. The girls in question were from Tammy's Third period class that she tried to cast several spells on. The girls obviously weren't happy with her.<p>

"Tammy, you're such a weirdo." The girl shoved her against it again. "You tried to silence me, like you're some kind of wizard or something. L-O-L."

"You better watch it!" Tammy yelled at her. "I'll send you blasting to the other end of the hallway!"

"As if." The girl laughed and opened up a locker. "The only thing you'll be doing is spending your night in my boyfriend's locker."

Tammy made a 'whoosh' noise as she put her arms out and tried to give herself a force field as two of the girls grabbed Tammy's arms and threw her in the locker while the girl whose boyfriend's locker was being used, slammed the door shut and left Tammy in there.

Tammy was trying to get out of the locker for almost a half an hour, realizing she was missing the LARP club and that none of them even came looking for her. When she heard noise in the hallway, she yelled for help and all that came from that was more laughing, followed by the locker opening quickly and a guy wearing a Green robe and hat was shoved in and the door was shut behind him.

"Well I guess I met her boyfriend…" Tammy sighed.

"Huh?" Leonard asked.

"The girl who put me in here." Tammy told him. "She said this was her boyfriend's. I'm Tammy."

"I'm Leonard." Leonard introduced himself. "I just moved here and today was my first day here."

"I didn't see you at all today." Tammy told him. "I like the costume."

"I'm a real Wizard." Leonard told her. "I can teach you how to do some spells…?"

"If you're a wizard, I can just be your sidekick!" Tammy gasped. "It'll be soooo fun!"

"You'd be my sidekick?!" Leonard got wide eyed. "I think we'd do really well. Will you marry me?! We can be together forever! Wife for Life!"

"Uh, I just met you." Tammy awkwardly laughed. "You seem nice and I'm glad we met but I don't want to get married to some guy I'm trapped in a locker with."

"I think we'd go really wear together and I really like costume." Leonard blushed.

"I'm not allowed to wear this outfit anymore." Tammy told him. "The principal will probably tell you about it."

"So, you won't marry me?" Leonard sighed. "You remind me of this girl I competed with on Total Drama, her name was Sugar."

"I don't watch TV." Tammy told him. "I just want to live the life I want to live, I want to be who I am on the outside like I feel on the inside."

"Do you want to be my partner on this new show called '_The Ridonculous Race_' with me?" Leonard asked. "Being my partner is practically like reality show marriage."

"Uh…" Tammy thought for a second.

"If you agree, I have the number of an intern who will come and get us out of this locker….." Leonard told her.

"Okay." Tammy smiled. "You have a deal."

Tammy didn't want to be on a reality show and she didn't want to marry Leonard but she did want to get out of this locker. She was really hoping she didn't have to get married on a reality show and that Leonard was a Wizard who used his powers for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! This was not as funny as I could have made it but Tammy really didn't have many lines and nor did Leonard. The locker scenario as well as the couple was suggested to me in a skype chat by my friend SecretAgent12 from the Total Drama Writers' Forum. <strong>

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me what couples you guys want to see! As of now, I'm doing Ridonculous Race couples as well! **

**Bring the couples on! **


End file.
